The Rumor About Anzu
by Deena70
Summary: What would you do if someone spread a vicious rumor about you, and everyone – including your family and friends – believes it and abandones you? Would you take sweet revenge? Would you run away? Or would you commit suicide? Pro-Anzu! [Based on a true


_Disclaimer:_ _If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh then the show would be filled with garbage._

_Author's note:_ I'm depressed, so I'm writing this one-shot fic. Everyone believes I cheated during my exams and I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!! But not even my 'so-called' friends believe me…well, at least Jade does. I've been crying my eyes out, not in front of everyone, of course. No way will I ever let them have the satisfaction of seeing me break down. Those rotten girls….grr… But there's very little I can do. I mean, all the proof I have is in words. And Jade is my best friend, so nobody would believe her too. (Sigh) Somebody shoot me and end my life. But don't worry. I won't commit suicide or run away. But an advice would sure come in handy. Tomorrow, I'll have to face the public and listen to whatever proof they have to convict me. Those damn bitches…

**Title:** _The Rumor About Anzu_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Summary:** What would you do if someone spread a vicious rumor about you, and everyone – including your family and friends – believes it and abandones you? Would you take sweet revenge? Would you run away? Or would you commit suicide? _Pro-Anzu! _[Based on a true experience]

**~ The Rumor About Anzu ~**

" WOW!!! I actually did it! I passed my end-of-the-year exam with straight-As!" Anzu Mazaki exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down, her report card flying into the air. Her yells could be heard all over school, and it caused two particular girls to scowl at her darkly.

" Grr… How come that bitch gets As and I get only Cs?" Mayo growled, scrunching up her report card then smoothing it out again.

Miho snorted. She was terribly jealous of Anzu. Now she was not only pretty and the head cheerleader, but she was also intelligent as well! " No doubt about it. She probably cheated in her test. She never got straight-As all her life. And this exam was suppose to be hard!"

Mayo smirked. " Miho, you're a genius! You thinking of what I'm thinking?"

Miho nodded. " Yep, I sure am… What are you thinking?"

Mayo bonked her head. " Duh! I'm talking about telling everybody she cheated in her exam."

" That's evil, mean, bad, horrible, and totally unfair. Alright, I'm game!" Miho snickered. 

" Good. Now listen and listen good. Here's what we do…"

*          *          *

" Have you heard? Anzu cheated in her exam!"

" No way!"  
  


" Ne, did you know?"

" What?"

" Mazaki cheated in her test!"

" She did? Gosh…and I always thought she was a goody-two-shoes…"

Rrrrrrrrrrring…  
  


Anzu hummed to herself as she walked to her locker. Strange? Why was everyone looking at her and whispering with each other? She frowned, wondering if she had something on her face. As she passed by Honda, she smiled and waved at him. " Hey, Honda! Good to see you!"

Honda took one look at her, winced, then backed off quickly.

" Huh? What's the matter with him?" Anzu wondered aloud. She shrugged nonchalantly. " He's probably upset because of his result. He didn't do so well… I hope he'll get over it soon." Her eyes lit up when she spotted Yugi talking to Jounouchi in an animated conversation. Probably about the latest games. " Hey, Yugi! Jou!"

Yugi and Jounouchi glanced at her, looked freaked out, then skedaddled like the hounds of hell were after them.

" Why are they running away? All I wanted to do was talk to them…" Anzu looked very upset. Something was up, she could feel it in her bones. Something that spelled bad news…but what? Was it her face? Her hair? Or maybe because she – 

Anzu's thought were interrupted when Miho and Mayo spotted her. They exchanged smirks and started walking past Anzu. " Hey, Miho, have you heard? Anzu cheated during the exam, and that's why she got straight-As!" Mayo whispered loudly.

Anzu stiffened. What – ?

Everyone in the hallways stopped and stared at Anzu as if she had grown three heads. The brunette stumbled back, her eyes widening, her jaw dropping. The books she had been carrying tumbled from her hands to fall to the floor, breaking the silence that suddenly overtook the school.

" B-But I didn't…" Anzu whispered, covering her mouth in shock. " I didn't!"

Mayo turned to look at her, smirking and crossing her arms. " Are you saying you didn't cheat in the exam? Are you sure? Because a lot of people saw you taking out a sheet of paper with printed words that doesn't look like the test paper."

" But I didn't – "

" It's no use protesting, _Anzu_." Miho emphasized Anzu's name cruelly, nudging Mayo who nodded. " We saw everything. We saw you copy down the answers too. Taking notes then hiding them underneath the test paper so the teacher wouldn't notice. How cunning…"

" I did NOT DO THAT!!!" Anzu whimpered, backing into a wall. She wanted to escape the stares. Those ugly stares people were sending her way…they were suffocating her. " Okay, so I did copy down notes on papers. But I did it only to memorize them. I DIDN'T see the answers! I didn't!"

But nobody looked convinced. Their faces were set in expressions of disbelief and some shook their heads…

" Please! You have to believe me!" Anzu cried out. " I'm telling the truth!" Tears of frustration started to form in her eyes but she refused to cry. She would not break down in front of everyone. She had this sneaking suspicion that Miho and Mayo were ones who started the horrible rumor. And she'd never give them the satisfaction! 

" Oh, but we're not the only ones who saw you cheat, right everyone?" Mayo turned to give several girls her most intimidating If-You-Don't-Agree-I'll-Make-Your-Life-A-Living-Hell look.

" R-Right, Mayo," they nodded nervously.

" See? With so many witnesses, how could you be telling the truth?" Miho confirmed, her lips curving into a nasty sneer.

" Alright, alright! What's going on here?!" demanded Mr. Tsuroki (that bald teacher in the episode when Yugi bet he could find Anzu's keychain or get suspended trying). It was just Anzu's luck that Mr. Tsuroki was a mean, selfish teacher who was hated and feared by all students (minus people like Mayo and Miho).

" Sir, Anzu was cheating in her exam yesterday!" Mayo exclaimed, giving Anzu an accusing glare.

" Is that true? Hmm…then we'll just have to give her punishment, don't we?" Mr. Tsuroki smiled – and it was not a very soothing smile. He grabbed Anzu's arm roughly and dragged her to the principal's office. " Don't worry. I'm sure the principal would happily suspend you."

Anzu bit her lip. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…_

*          *          *

" Anzu Mazaki, how could you?" the principal said after he listened to Mayo's story.

" B-But, sir, I didn't do it. Honest!" Anzu cried.

" Sir, don't listen to her. Every guilty people say they didn't do it, but they do," Mr. Tsuroki said gleefully. 

Sighing, the principal gave Anzu the 'disappointed' look that she was starting to loath. " I'm afraid we'll have to suspend you…until we get proof you didn't do it, of course."

Anzu stood up adruptly. " If that's all, please excuse me. I want to go home now." 

" Now, Ms. Mazaki, that's rude!" the principal sputtered.

" I'm suspended, aren't I?" Anzu said coldly. She stalked out of the office, her bangs lowered so that no one could detest the liquid teardrops that was trailing down her cheeks. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…_

She ran all the way home, her eyes tightly shut and her ears firmly covered. She didn't care if she bumped into so many people, she didn't care that her books were lying forgotten in the hall, and she didn't care if everyone thought she was being childish. Right now, she needed some support. 

*          *          *

" You…were suspended!?" Mr. Mazaki stood up, his eyes glaring Anzu down. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears. " NO ONE IN THE MAZAKI FAMILY EVER GOT SUSPENDED!!!!! ANZU MAZAKI, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!!!!!!!"

Anzu looked at her mother for help. But Mrs. Mazaki turned away, ashamed to look at her daughter. Disappointment was written on both their faces. Didn't they care that their daughter was suffering worse than them? Didn't they care that everyone was dissing her for things she didn't do? She had expected the public to give her the third degree, but her own family…

The brunette gathered all her courage and took a deep breath. " Yes, dad," she said in a tight voice. She climbed up the stairs and flung herself on her bed.

Now the tears could fall.

_Cry Anzu! Cry for everything! Cry Anzu! Cry!_

And she did. She raged, she fumed, she cried, she yelled. But there was no one who was willing to give her an ear. No one… She was so ashamed. So ashamed. Because everyone was ashame of her. Her friends – the ones she had cared for so much – had left her, her family – the ones she had loved with all her being – had abandoned her…all alone in this room… Maybe Kaiba was right, after all. _Life is no fairy tale, _he had once said. _Happy endings don't happen._ He was right. All along he was right. 

She had nothing left. Nothing to keep her going. Why should she continue on if there was nothing to continue to live for?

She brushed back the tears, her eyes scanning her bedroom until she found what she wanted. A knife. A pocket knife. 

_There was nothing to live for anyway…_

Her hands groped for it.

_Why bother…_

Her fingers clutched it tightly.

_Why brother to continue on?_

" Goodbye…"

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

**~*The End?*~**

_Author's note:_ Phew! Now I feel much better! Don't worry. I never got suspended. That'll happen if they have proof. (Shudders) And no matter how much I protest, just like Anzu, I'm gonna be dead meat if they believe 'em. I wish I made this up…but I'm not. (Sigh) Anyway, I think I might continue the fic if I'm in a crappy mood next time. It's mostly the time I get angst/drama inspiration. Thanks for reading. You've made this one girl happy.


End file.
